Monster Treasuries
Monster Treasuries randomly appear when the player has succeeded in combat with a Monster. The more hits a Monster takes to defeat, the more likely, more valuable, and more expensive the loot in the treasury will be. Although they are glamorous, yet dusty in appearance, it's not uncommon for players to encounter multiple treasuries in succession when fighting Monsters. They are never required to be entered for a Quest. Upon entry, the player will be looking down upon a room with three chests- yet they only have one key obtained from the just defeated Monster. One chest can be chosen to open for free, while the others cost Rubies to open as follows: Choosing not to buy another chest will result in the player leaving, but having the contents revealed to them. ''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Chest Selection The chest that the player chooses ultimately does not matter (if it is a single pick), as the game has the reward that the player will get preallocated when they enter. If the game is to be reset or crash, a different result would occur even if the same chest is opened again. Previously, it was always more likely for a player to get the least-valuable items in the treasury (that is, seeing no gold chests pop up on the results screen). However with the Halloween Event of 2018, drop rates seem to have been changed, and fighting monsters as a whole is much more worthwhile. Contents Chests are quite limited in their drops, they are generally a random assembler, one of the monster's collection items, and either an Energy item or coins. If the daily treasures have appeared in the city, one of these items will be swapped out with a potential key for them. The least valuable opening ranges from Coins, 5-10 Energy and a Lighter, but can go all the way up to chests that contain Diode Bombs and Orange Juice if the treasury was owned by a bulkier Monster. Note that Monster Treasuries do not fully replicate the drops of the monster; it is possible to get a key from a Gargoyle's treasury that Wanderers are known for dropping. In addition, any Assemblers on the player's wishlist are more likely to appear in the Treasuries of any monster that takes more than three hits, possibly as a way to get Assemblers if a player is short on Friends. Treasuries for any Event Monsters such as the ones that require prototype weapons to defeat, or Zombies and Ice Golems have static Treasuries that will almost always contain the same loot except for random Assemblers and Tools, along with event and Magical Items/Excavations tokens. Trivia * It should be noted that the 'keys' bought here share appearance to that of the city's Survival Kit, but are not the same as keys for the city treasuries. * Due to the cost of purchasing keys for the Treasury chests, it is almost never worthwhile to open all the chests in one go. ** However, when two chests are opened, the items in the last one become more predictable. * If the player has no Assemblers in their wishlist, Assemblers in the treasury will most likely be that of the ongoing event. * If the game is reset or crashes after a player has used their weapons on a monster, if they return to battle, the treasury may not pop up again. * Considering all of the new Monster Quests and Anomalies added near October 2018, it is likely the drop rate was modified to make Monsters more enticing to fight ** Ghost hats and Zombie Girls only appear in the city after defeating Monsters or playing the Event Location during this time. Related Pages * Monsters for the base item drops. * Daily Occurences, as the treasuries can drop almost any city key. * Locations * Table of Contents Category:Monsters Category:Gameplay